Talk:Enceladus Aerospace Fleet/@comment-27820070-20140829195755/@comment-11135771-20140927063547
The Prometheus fighters performed evasive manuevers, dodging AA fire and EAF aircraft as they headed toward the base itself and opened fire. Missiles and gunfire tore into the buildings, causing continuous and heavy damage. However, this single-minded focus on destroying the base meant that they were no longer combatting the EAF aerospace fighter squadrons, which followed them as they flew, harassing the Prometheus aircraft and destroying many of their number. Being directly over the base also meant that they were now in range of the turrets on all sides, and defensive emplacements around the entire perimeter lit the sky with pulse laser fire as they picked off enemy planes. The capital ships of both fleets continued to battle, the smaller but more agile EAF ships attempting to outmaneuver their opponents by moving outside of their weapons' firing arcs. Four Goshawk II-class battlecruisers and two Mantis II-class battlecarriers went down to enemy fire, their entire squadron obliterated by the heavy guns of the Prometheus Wardens. They managed to take one of the Wardens down with them however, a concentrated attack causing the massive ship to lose integrity and break in two. The flanking attack from the Watchers did some damage, shooting down three Goshawk II-class ships before most of their number were destroyed by the rest of the fleet in combination with the perimeter guns. Meanwhile, a report came in from the EAF fighter sqadron tasked with performing reconnaisance on the Prometheus Armageddon-class dreadnought at the rear of the enemy formation. "Admiral, the enemy ship appears to be attempting to cause an intentional overload in its weapons systems. It appears to be targeting the Blackbird." Miranda immediately opened a channel to the warp disruptor operators. "Disruptor tower three, deactivate immediately, I repeat, deactivate immediately." She was all too well aware that her flagship was neither tough enough to shrug off an overcharged alpha strike from an Armageddon-class, nor quite fast enough to get fully out of the enemy ship's sights in time. If the ship's weapons were visibly showing signs of overload, it couldn't be more than a few seconds from discharging. The warp disruptor turned off and th''e Blackbird'' immediately began charging its warp drive for a tactical jump. At the same time, the Prometheus ship finally released its attack. The barrage struck the EAF flagship along its port side, blasting through its comparatively thin armor like paper. The charge sequence finished and the ship vanished into warp before the entire attack could hit it, the remaining shots flying out into empty space. The Blackbird reappeared a few kilometres behind the base to help against the Prometheus fighters with its mounted AA railguns while staying out of range of most of the capital ships, its starboard side facing toward the enemy fleet. The opposite side of the ship, however, was clearly the worse for wear. Although the Prometheus fleet could not see it directly, major damage to that part of the ship was evident from the huge clouds of smoke that billowed from it, expanding in all directions in the vacuum of space. Half of its engine cluster was also down, and around a third of its turrets and half of its particle beams were inoperable.